1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of the games of skill and pertains more particularly to a balancing game whereby a player is enabled to maintain a table which is subjected to continuous tilting influences in a level condition by the skillful operation of leveler members.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous game devices are known which test the skill of a player. In one form of game, a planar surface having a maze thereon is provided. The operator, by manipulation of controls, may induce tilting of the table in a variety of planes so as to guide a ball supported on the table through the maze in a path which avoids apertures in the game board through which the ball will drop if the board is not properly manipulated.